¡Devuélveme mi cascabel!
by kitsune girl yuki
Summary: En el clan Kino cuando una generación llega a los 16 años se les entrega a cada uno un cascabel del árbol Kane, una reliquia. Sakura, hija del líder, por accidente pierde el suyo y se entera que lo tomó un chico de mirada fría, este se niega a devolvérselo pero Sakura no es alguien que se rinde así como así y decide estar con él hasta que se lo devuelva ¿Lo logrará? SxS
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis completa : En el clan Kino cuando una generación llega a los 16 años se les entrega a cada uno un cascabel del árbol Kane, una reliquia. Sakura, hija del líder, por accidente pierde el suyo y se entera que lo tomó un chico de mirada fría llena de misterios, este se niega a devolvérselo pero Sakura no es alguien que se rinde así como así y decide estar con él hasta que se lo devuelva ¿Lo logrará? No quiere involucrarse mucho con él pero hay cosas inevitables y el amor, podría ser una. ¿Quién sabe? Todo empieza con un tintineo de cascabel.

Este fic nació cuando intenté escribir pequeños texto que hice para mejorar mi redacción y se transformaron en una idea para fic y pues, decidí hacerlo de SyaoranxSakura creí que sería más bonito, adoro esta pareja. Es la primera vez que escribo por aquí así que estoy nerviosa, creo que pertenezco al mundo ygh gx XD

SCC pertenece a las maravillosas Clamp y la imagen de portada la saqué de Tumblr

Sin más, espero les guste :)

¡Devuélveme mi cascabel!

Capítulo 1: "la ceremonia especial y un lío"

-o-

El clan Kino era tranquilo y vivía en armonía y paz en el bosque, a su buena distancia del territorio humano. Se podría distinguir a un integrante por las peculiares orejas que poseían, siendo estas parecidas a los animales con los que convivían. Era también una grupo de muchas generaciones y años, creciendo junto con la flora cuidándose unos a otros, amaban el convivir con diferentes seres pero, si había algo que les emocionara más, era el recibir un cascabel de Kane, árbol único ubicado en el centro de toda la población rodeado de vegetación, sus frutos eran los pequeños objetos sonantes.

Estos cascabeles se entregaban a cada generación al cumplir los 16 años, siendo esta el fin e inicio de una nueva etapa, se decía que los pequeños objetos velaban por la seguridad y la buena suerte, llegando a ser un regalo de la naturaleza y objeto codiciado por algunos humanos, si alguno perdía su cascabel- siempre colgando del cuello-, era una gran deshonra y mal augurio. Por lo que perderlo no era una opción.

.

Sakura Kinomoto era la hija del líder, querida por todos, nadie podía no estar de acuerdo en que fuera la segunda heredera viniendo primero su hermano mayor Touya, quien ya se preparaba para ocupar el puesto de su padre, claro, este no sin antes dirigir la ceremonia Kane en que su hija estaría.

Justamente, hacía poco Sakura había cumplido 16 años y estaba lista para junto a su mejor amiga Tomoyo y otros de la misma prole recibir el regalo del árbol. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, ya no serían tomados como niños y empezarían otra etapa ¿Quién no estaría ansioso de ello?

Con celebración de muchos la ceremonia tomó lugar un día poco antes del atardecer de los primeros días de primavera alrededor del árbol sagrado.

Todos los festejados usaban un traje especial y Tomoyo se encargó de diseñar los de sus amigos más cercanos, cosa muy sencilla ya que amaba diseñar y hacer prendas, ella usaba un vestido azul marino hasta las rodillas, inspirado en la luna traía estampado en la parte superior con una tela cobalto brillante pequeñas estrellas que congeniaban con los bordes plateados de las elegantes mangas de la prenda y, para adorno un cinta para su hermoso cabello que llevaba suelto.

Era cierto que se había emocionado haciendo los trajes para sus amigas pero en el que se esmeró más era el de su mejor amiga y ella misma se había propuesto a prepararla. Por lo que Sakura usaba un vestido verde que llegaba hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas cubierta por una capa de seda transparente que debajo de su cintura terminaba en forma de pétalos al igual que en sus mangas que eran cortas, a la vez que usaba una diadema con diseños de hojas grabadas; parecía una flor y eso era lo que quería lograr Tomoyo.

-Sakura ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó preocupada al ver cómo la castaña temblaba.-

-¡S-sí!- Exclamó ella.

-No lo pareces…- dijo para después tomarle la mano- tranquila ¿Sí?

Ella cabeceó dándole una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. -gracias, solo estoy algo nerviosa Tomoyo.

-Todos lo estamos- guiñó un ojo la de largo pelo negro.

Ambas se rieron bajo tratando de no llamar la atención. Estaban hincadas junto a otros frente al árbol sagrado mientras el padre de Sakura daba algunas palabras de inicio a la ceremonia parado sobre una gran roca frente a todos. Los demás miembros mayores los observaban a la distancia con orgullo, entre ellos sus madres que las saludaban discretamente, bien, la madre de Tomoyo discretamente y la de Sakura...en un intento. Un buen intento, osea ¿Agitar la mano efusivamente saltando no llama mucho la atención verdad? En todo caso nadie tenía el corazón para interrumpirla, era notorio que ella estaba muy feliz.

-…Y, como ya saben- hablaba el señor Kinomoto con su usual sonrisa amable -cada uno de nosotros los mayores hemos pasado por esta ceremonia y ahora, con orgullo, este año otra generación tendrá la dicha de vivirla. Recibirán el regalo de Kane, a continuación. Que empiece la entrega

Todos aplaudieron.

Los ojos de todos los elegidos mostraron emoción y sonrieron. Y era el gran momento.

-¡Qué emoción Sakura!- exclamó Tomoyo en susurro aumentando la presión de su mano con la de ella.

La castaña sonrió igual de emocionada y sus ojos buscaron los de su padre, ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa en un momento especial.

..

Detrás del señor Fukitaka se aproximó un joven de la misma edad que Touya, que respondía al nombre de Yukito, este traía la ropa representativa de su labor y en manos tenía una caja de bordes dorados en la cual todos sabían qué contenía.

Su tarea consistía en que conforme el señor Kinomoto llamara a alguien él le entregaba el lazo con el cascabel al nombrado.

Así, uno a uno fueron llamados los jóvenes para que se les fuera entregado los pequeños objetos.

-¡Rika Sasaki!

-¡sí!

-¡Naoko Yanagisawa!

-¡s-sí!

-falta poco para que nos llamen- susurró Tomoyo viendo cómo Naoko se paraba de su puesto y se dirigía hacia donde estaban los encargados.

Sakura cabeceó- Y creo que yo soy la siguien…-

-¡Sakura Kinmoto!

Media ahogada con las palabras en la boca se levantó con rapidez vacilante.

-tu puedes- animó Tomoyo alegre.

-gracias- susurró antes de encaminarse hacia la gran roca.

Cuando llegó junto a Yukito este sacó del cofre un collar de cinta color rosado claro del que colgaba un cascabel dorado tintineante y cuando se lo iban a poner su padre hizo una señal para detenerse. La castaña no entendió hasta que él se paró junto a ella para él mismo colocárselo en el cuello. Yukito atinó a reír suavemente para dar espacio a padre e hija.

-¿Papá?- preguntó sorprendida ella con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza al sentirse como una niña pequeña.

-Creciste muy rápido Sakura- dijo su padre con cariño mientras comenzaba a hacer un firme nudo.- Solo…-continuó-, permíteme tratarte como mi pequeña todavía.

Conmovida, una vez su padre terminó lo que hacía le dio un rápido abrazo. Aquella escena enterneció a muchos, en especial a quienes sabían que ellos eran muy unidos, aunque eso se notaba a simple vista.

Después se devolvió a su puesto junto a Tomoyo para que la ceremonia continuara, sosteniendo con cariño el objeto tintineante que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

-¡Felicidades!- dijeron sus amigos cuando se sentó.

-Gracias- agradeció.

-Ahora pasaste a una nueva etapa Sakura- dijo Tomoyo estando atenta por si la llamaban.

La castaña no pudo más que asentir y devolver su mirada al frente para continuar viendo cómo se desarrollaba el evento.

Media hora después todos los cascabeles fueron entregados y la ceremonia terminó con un gran aplauso.

…

-Vaya, parece que el pequeño monstruo ya no es tan pequeño- dijo Touya desde una mesa apoyando su cabeza en su mano mientras observaba a su hermana quien no dejaba de admirar su cascabel cerca de la ventana. Era casi de noche y estaban en su casa, sus padres llegarían más tarde por asuntos de administración.

-¡No soy un monstruo!- objetó Sakura con el ceño graciosamente fruncido.

-¿Ah no?- sonrió divertido él.

Haciendo una mueca la castaña desvió la mirada obstinadamente

El mayor rodó los ojos -Oye ¿Qué tal si vas a buscar algunas frutas?- Sakura enarcó una ceja ¿Frutas?- Papá quería que fuera a buscar para hacerte un pastel- continuó Touya- Te quiere hacer un regalo pero yo tengo que ayudar a Yukito.

-¿Yukito viene?

-sí

-¡Entonces voy!- exclamó Sakura emocionada para dirigirse a la salida, si era por Yukito lo hacía gustosa aunque…igual era extraño buscar frutas para un pastel que en el fondo era un regalo para ella.

-¡No tardes!

-¡No tardaré!- exclamó antes de cerrar la puerta de madera

….

Sakura salió y se adentró en un camino de frondosa vegetación, vivían rodeados de ella por lo que era normal y agradable a la vez. Mirando a su alrededor buscaba un árbol con frutas maduras con apuro, estaba oscuro pero sabía que no había peligro per quería llegar antes que Yukito y sus padres.

Conociendo la zona se metió entre unos cuantos árboles antes de encontrar lo que buscaba, un manzano, podía subirse y sacar algunas manzanas maduras, eso pensó antes de escuchar un chillido lejano.

-¿Qué?...- susurró dirigiendo su mirada hacia la dirección en que había oído el sonido.

¿Eso había sido un lamento de algún animal?

Dejando su anterior objetivo se alejó del árbol preocupada para buscar de dónde provino aquel grito.

Corriendo sin darse cuenta se alejó demasiado hasta llegar a un oscuro del bosque, viendo a todos lados al final vio a un pequeño animal atrapado en una

¿trampa humana?

Pero…no. Sacudió su cabeza y se centró en lo importante. Con sigilo y rapidez se acercó al pobre animalillo que era un pequeño zorro, este atrapado por una serie de cuerdas atadas y conectadas a palos tratando de escapar se había hecho un notable daño por lo que Sakura se apresuró en liberarlo, sin embargo no fue tan sencillo.

Un sonido del crujir de hojas la hizo estar alerta.

Soltando por fin el último nudo de la trampa tomó en sus brazos al animal y lo puso contra su pecho para tranquilizarlo en un abrazo.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien…-

Ojalá así hubiese sido.

Escuchó a lo lejos más sonidos de pisadas y voces desconocidas y asustada se vio obligada a esconderse entre la vegetación. Entre el clan ellos se conocían por lo que podría distinguir las voces de sus conocidos pero estos eran voces que nunca antes había oído. Los desconocidos llegaron a la zona en donde estaban y ella, bajando más la cabeza entre la frondosidad de un arbusto se ocultó de la vista de ellos que, como pudo oír, eran de 3 a 4.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó una voz masculina grave- Creía que con esta trampa al menos tendríamos suerte.

Sakura escuchó que entre ellos se empezó una conversación, su corazón latía con fuerza

¿Quiénes eran?

-Por lo que veo, parece que algo cayó en la trampa pero fue liberado- escuchó entre todo Sakura, esta voz era distinta a las anteriores, era seria y firme, un escalofrío la recorrió, no era una voz de alguien mayor, calcularía que tendrían más o menos la misma edad.

-Y…-continuó la voz.- creo…

Sintió pasos hacía ella y su respiración se agitó un poco. Apretó un poco su agarre en el zorro que también estaba asustado y esperaron a que no los encontraran. Los pasos se detuvieron, muy cerca de ellos.

-que quien lo hizo esta justo aquí.

Los dos, tanto el zorrito como Sakura detuvieron sus respiraciones. Con una mano la castaña sostuvo su cascabel recién obtenido ese día

¿En qué se había metido?

-o-o-o-

Notas: quería hacer esto un fic ligero, no quería agregar muchos detalles, espero haber cumplido eso xD

Como dije arriba, esto salió cuando empecé a escribir pequeños textos que juntos hicieron una historia, y pues, solo terminé de redactarla y subí esto. Tengo el capítul listo pero todo depende el cuándo los suba xd depende de cómo le vaya al fic y el colegio. También depende de mi tiempo para revisarlos, últimamente mi disposición de tiempo ha sido algo irregular u-ú

Ooc/ fuera de personajes sí, lo siento por eso. A pesar de que me guste SCC y lea fics no sé si pude captar la personalidad de Sakura y de los otros personajes D: lo siento, es la primera vez que escribo sobre SCC así que no se me fue fácil ese aspecto pero hize lo que pude.

Espero les haya gustado. Si quieren dejen review, me gustaría saber qué piensan :3 no importa si son críticas constructivas, me sirve también xD espero se animen QwQ

¡Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, n-n aquí el segundo cap. Quería terminarlo antes de mi cumple o el mismo día, cosa que no logré ya que ayer no me dejaron ocupar el notebook xD al final lo terminé un día después jaja. Veré si en la noche me pongo a adelantar el siguiente cap.

[SCC pertenece a las maravillosas Clamp ;D]

Gracias por sus reviews, follows, favorites y views! me puse feliz xD (Respuestas a reviews:

Lady of Duel: No sabía que la de digimon tamers se llamaba Rika también O-O Sí, la personalidad de Sakura me complica, pero trataré de hacerlo bien xD lo que menos quiero es arruinar la personalidad del personaje. Kane significa Cascabel, se me olvidó ponerlo la vez pasada. Y no, el colegio no me dará tregua (prueba de biología y de un libro el martes y de historia el miércoles. La única que me complica es biología u.ú pero para las otras igual hay que estudiar) que bueno que te gustó la historia x3

Elfenixenlasllamas: me alegro de que te haya interesado la historia OwO, he aquí la continuación y espero te guste n-n arigato por leer

Caterinechizen: Hi! Jeje revisé mi mail justo antes de publicar el cap nuevo y vi tu review n-n me dieron más ganas de publicarlo de las que ya tenía xD

Aclaraciones: -buenos días- (diálogo) / -"_pero yo no quiero"- _(pensamientos)

¡Devuélveme mi cascabel!

Capítulo 2: El chico de la mirada fría

-o-

Apretando el cascabel Sakura buscaba alguna salida, ya la tensión en el ambiente subía acompañada de un profundo silencio.

¿Qué hacer?

Tenía 3 opciones- Quedarse quieta y hacerles creer que se habían equivocado. Mostrarse confiando en que no tenían malas intenciones. O bien encontrar el momento perfecto para escapar.

La que más fiable era la última, pero su preocupación estaba en otra cosa, el animal que en sus brazos cuidaba. La castaña le lanzó una mirada al zorro y le acarició la cabeza protectoramente. No iba a arriesgar su seguridad al escapar si él no estaba en buenas condiciones.

-Parece que no quieres salir- dijo otra vez esa voz clara y firme que hizo a los dos estremecerse.

Buscando respuesta a su problema cerró sus ojos, aquella voz le provocaba inestabilidad. Cuando los abrió después de unos segundos se decidió al pensarlo mejor. No podía confiar en que ellos tuvieran buenas intenciones, menos si fueron los que colocaron una trampa para dañar, no tenían escusa. Tenía que huir de allí y avisar de sus presencias a su padre y hermano.

-¡Hey!- se escuchó otra vez la voz grave- ¡Sal de una vez o nosotros te sacaremos!

Ella no salió, se quedó quieta con firmeza.

-Syaoran ¿qué haremos? no coopera.- dijo otro.

-"¿_Syaoran?"_- pensó Sakura con curiosidad ¿esa era el nombre del de la voz seria?- …"_Syaoran_"…- repitió en su mente recordándolo, así al menos podría decirles a los de su clan el nombre de quien al parecer guiaba a los desconocidos.

Con sigilo y silencio la castaña se puso en una mejor posición para salir resguardando al animal que por el momento estaba tranquilo. Detrás de ella había un arbusto con espinas poco filosas, las sentía sobre su espalda y decidió usarlas sabiendo que no harían tanto daño. No quería que alguien saliera herido, solo quería una distracción, con su mano libre con cuidado tiró de algunas hojas trayendo el arbusto hacia ella. Ahora solo necesitaba la oportunidad. Por la oscuridad de la noche casi nada se vía y confiaba en que no notaran su acción.

Tenía algo de miedo, no lo negaba. Pero por el animal y por ella debía ser valiente.

.

-Esto me desespera un poco- susurró el desconocido de la voz grave.

-Aguátate- dijo el que estaba a su lado- ¿Tu qué dices Syaoran? ¿Qué hacemos?

El que respondía al nombre de Syaoran estaba a unos metros de ellos mirando la vegetación de donde él había dicho había alguien. Sus ojos chocolate sin expresión más que seriedad. Observando el arbusto no podía evitar tener un presentimiento. Bueno o malo no lo sabía.

Eran 3 los que estaban ahí, y de ellos era él quien dirigía, los otros no harían nada sin sus órdenes, y no quería ser precipitado.

-Vamos, se hizo de noche y tenemos que regresar- insistió el de la primera voz, quien de los tres era el más fornido.- acabemos pronto.

Con un suspiro el castaño cabeceó y con su mano le hizo una señal para actuar.

El otro sonrió y a grandes pasos se acercó a su objetivo seguido de su otro compañero que era menos impaciente e iba a paso más lento. Una vez estuvieron muy cerca y listos para mover la vegetación sucedió algo que no se esperaban.

Sin aviso alguno una fuerza les golpeó e hirió levemente, en especial en sus manos que usaron para protegerse ante el ataque inesperado. Ambos lanzaron un grito de dolor y sorpresa al sentir algunos piquetes en sus palmas pero aun así en vano intentaron agarrar al anónimo que salió corriendo.

Entrecerrando sus ojos al ver la escena Syaoran reaccionó con rapidez y se puso a perseguir a la que había distinguido como una joven, dejando a sus dos compañeros quejándose allí. No tenía problema alguno en ver en la oscuridad y desplazarse a través de ella. Y ganaba terreno siguiendo el sonido de un tintineo.

..

Conteniendo a su protegido en brazos corrió a través del terreno de la noche con agilidad nata, no sabía si la seguían pero de todas formas hacía recorridos para despistar, no quería arriesgarse y daba vueltas. Ya había escapado ahora faltaba ir a su casa, estaría confundida sobre el camino pero como todo miembro de su clan al estar familiarizada con el lugar terminaría descubriendo la dirección al final.

Se detuvo después de un rato de andar, estaba agitada y a pesar de no ser quien había corrida el zorrito también lo estaba.

Recuperándose de la corrida Sakura volvió a la tarea de tranquilizar al animal, era bebé por lo que no se extrañaba, todo le era desconocido. Inmersa en su tarea no se dio cuenta que, a tan solo segundos de distancia alguien no había caído en su estrategia de desorientación.

-Vamos, no debes preocuparte- dijo confortadoramente- buscaremos a tu madre ¿Sí?

Aprovechando del momento revisó las heridas que el animal tenía que no eran graves para su alivio. Tendría que curarlo cuando llegara a casa, aunque primero tendría que dar explicaciones…seguro su padre, madre, hermano y Yukito estarían preocupados por la hora. Suspiró y decidió buscar el camino de regreso.

-Espera-

La castaña contuvo la respiración al oír aquella voz a su espalda y abrió sus ojos de par en par sin saber si darse la vuelta o no. Y fue peor cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

_-"No puede ser…"-_ pensó nerviosa.

-Vaya- prosiguió- corres rápido

Ella no se movió ni respondió. El otro se quedó en silencio antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Me llamo Syaoran ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-

-…Sakura…- respondió al fin la castaña en bajo volumen.

-Sabes, no debiste correr así. No te íbamos a hacer nada malo- Dijo el castaño

El zorrito soltó un quejido producto de sus heridas. Al ver esto Sakura no pudo evitar molestarse con los responsables.

-No así con él ¿verdad?- encaró para después soltarse de su agarre y ponerse frente a él notando a pesar de la noche su pelo castaño y ojos marrones serios y solitarios, era un poco más alta que ella así que confirmó que tenían más o menos la misma edad.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos instantes antes de que Syaoran dieran un paso adelante y Sakura retrocediera el doble.

-¿Por qué no nos dejas ir?- preguntó Sakura, pero él no respondió.

Siguieron con la mecánica de avanzar por parte del castaño desconocido y retroceder por parte de la miembro del clan Kino hasta que esta chocara su espalda contra un árbol. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

-Te encontré gracias al ruido de lo que traes en el cuello- dijo Syaoran observando hacia el pequeño objeto colgante.- Eres miembro del clan Kino ¿No? Se supone que cada cascabel es una reliquia.- dio un paso más quedando frente a ella en una corta distancia.

Con una de sus manos Sakura envolvió su cascabel a modo de protección sin dejar de vigilar los movimientos del castaño.

-Si me lo das te dejo ir- declaró él tan firme como ella.

Ahora estaba nuevamente atrapada pero no dispuesta a entregar algo que le era tan valioso. -¡no te lo daré!- exclamó.- recién lo he conseguido hoy…

-Dámelo

-¡No!

Allí fue cuando ocurrió lo inesperado.

El zorro notando la escena y armándose de valor gruñó hacia el desconocido en defensa de su protectora, y trató desesperadamente de soltarse de sus brazos para actuar, al hacerlo saltó hacia su oponente dispuesto a defender.

…

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Al zorro saltar hacia el castaño este reaccionó y se protegió poniendo un brazo frente a él que fue el punto de mordida, soltó un quejido y trató de zafarse del agarre retrocediendo con desespero.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Sakura para luego tratar de detener aquello.

Se formó una escena en que ambos castaños trataban de hacer que el zorro detuviera su ataque sin percatarse de que a la vez se desviaban de la zona en que estaban, cada vez habían menos árboles y finalmente llegaron a estar en la cima de una colina, sin embargo en la oscuridad y en la concentración que tenían en el conflicto les era imposible enterarse de aquello.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Syaoran tratando con fuerza de quitar el insistente agarre que a pesar de ser persistente no hería.

Después de mucho esfuerzo Sakura por fin logró tener al zorro entre sus brazos mientras que el castaño retrocedió por el impulso inconscientemente para después caer sentado a un metro de distancia de ellos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la castaña preocupada olvidando las anteriores accione de él. El zorro hizo un sonido parecido a un bufido.

-Estoy bien- respondió Syaoran tocando el lugar donde había sido mordido- no es grave-

La castaña suspiró en alivio. Elevando la mirada el castaño notó el peligro inminente y ensanchó sus ojos. La joven estaba en el borde de la colina a punto de caer y esta sin saber del peligro empezaba a dar un paso atrás para irse.

-¡C-Cuidado!- gritó cuando la castaña ya había elevado un poco su pie, y como consecuencia de ser sorprendida por el grito perdió el equilibrio y resbaló con el suelo húmedo cayendo de espaldas por la colina, abrazando protectoramente al animal en su confusión.

-¡Khyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Luego de unos segundos estático el castaño tomó acción y también bajó por la colina deslizándose por ella, afortunadamente esta no era muy elevada y llegó rápido abajo. Allí como pudo gracias a la luz de la luna encontró a la joven del clan Kino en el suelo aun sosteniendo al animal, ambos inconscientes pero sin notorios daños. Sin embargo distinguió algo más : un destello dorado atado a una cinta rosada claro…

-o-o-o-

Notas: hi! Etto…¿fui muy mala con Syaoran y Sakura? xD Digo, a uno hice que lo mordieran y al otro hice que se cayera. Me sentí malvada Dx

Jejeje En fin. Espero les haya gustado y disfrutado n-n

Por cierto revisé algo y me di cuenta de que cuando subí el capítulo anterior se cortó parte del texto O.O justo el que decía que tenía el cap. 2 y 3 hechos pero sin revisar u-ú espero aquí no se me corte texto al menos, aunque tal vez yo no me di cuenta y lo borré en el cap. 1. Nunca se sabe

Hasta el próximo cap.! y si quieren, dejen review para saber sus opiniones (soy muy curiosa) xD


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Este cap iba a ser para el domingo (ese es el día que decidí para actualizar el fic) pero no lo pude subir porque lo necesitaba de apoyo para el capítulo 4 n-n U me explico mejor: escribía el capítulo siguiente pero a veces para que sucediera lo que yo quería tenía que cambiarle algo al 3 y …así ya se imaginarán jeje… ¡gomen!

¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia a todos los que ahora mismo están leyendo!

Respuestas a reviews:

Sasha Li Kinomoto: hola! La verdad, no les tenía identidad a los otros dos desconocidos n-nU ¿a quiénes te recordaron? De por casualidad a Kurogane y Fey? Es que leí el cap, 2 y no se me ocurre a nadie más xD jeje gracias por leer

Ale0104: que bien que te gustó, y pues, si Syaoran se aprovechó o no lo descubrirás en este cap. aunque de seguro ya tienes alguna idea ;) . Gracias por desearme suerte en los estudios :D (lo necesitaba xD)

KilalaSelene: ¿precipitado? Sí xD tal vez, creo que tienes razón, no creo que el fic se uno largo, _peeero_ tampoco será uno corto, no quiero que Syaoran y Sakura se enamoren tan rápido, quiero que se relación se desarrolle constante pero segura y para eso me tomaré mi tiempo, por tanto pocos caps no tendrá òwó (bueno, o eso planeo o.o)

Caterinechizen: el cap anterior sí que quedó cortito, pero el boceto que tenía antes era mucho más corto parece que debía alargarlo un poco más, jeje aunque en Word el texto se veía más largo xD , gracias por el consejo, trataré de justificar más el texto ;) , "¡cualquier sugerencia bienvenida sea!" como dicen por ahí xD

Lunabsc: que genial que te parezca interesante la historia n-n aquí la continuación y espero te guste

Que tengan buena lectura y espero les guste:

¡Devuélveme mi cascabel!

Capítulo 3: "Para recuperar algo preciado"

Veía todo negro, era como un espacio infinito y ella estaba parada en el medio, no estaba despierta, eso seguro. El ambiente era frío pero cómodo a la vez ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Estaría durmiendo? Estaba consciente ¿a esto se le llamaba estar consciente de que estas inconsciente? Era confuso. En medio de todo pestañeó repetidas veces, primero para asegurarse de que no estaba en la realidad y luego para tratar de despertar, cosa que intentó durante un rato hasta que se rindió y al final se sentó, sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, por lo que cerrando sus ojos se decidió a tratar de recobrar la memoria, por los momentos era lo que podía hacer.

Poco a poco imágenes se le revelaron.

…la ayuda de Tomoyo… la ceremonia… su padre…Touya…la salida…El árbol

Conforme avanzaba los recuerdos e imágenes que se veía tomaban más nitidez.

El zorro, los desconocidos, su plan de escape, el chico de la mirada fría, su caída…

Su caída.

Era allí donde todo había terminado, ahora mismo debía de estar en aquel suelo del bosque. Sabía que su familia estaría preocupada, seguramente ya habían salido a buscar y de ser así tal vez ya la habían encontrado. Quería reencontrarse con ellos.

-"quiero despertar…"- pensó al abrir sus ojos notando que nada había cambiado, era todo tan monótono y silencioso que la hacía sentir insegura. Debía buscar la salida y se levantó para ese propósito, eso hasta que después de dar unos pasos confundida escuchó, a la lejanía, el sonido de un tintineo.

-Mi cascabel-susurró inconscientemente deteniendo de inmediato su andar.

Movió su cabeza en dirección a donde venía el sonido esperando escucharlo de nuevo, nuevamente este se hizo oír, pero más lejano. El sonido de una campanilla…

Eso le recordaba que aquel chico llamado Syaoran quería poseer su cascabel y lo más probable es que se hubiera aprovechado y se lo hubiera llevado. Sacudió su cabeza, aunque le importase el tema de su preciado tesoro ahora lo importante era aquel sonido. Lo que tenía ahora podría ser un "sueño lúcido" y a veces estos se entrelazan con la realidad según había oído, el seguir aquel sonido podría ser la forma de despertar, por lo que, sacando de su mente al castaño y volviendo a lo importante siguió el tintineo con un trote.

El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte pero menos constante provocando que apurara su paso, al final vio un punto de luz y nuevamente aceleró hasta llegar a correr. Cuando lo alcanzó, todo se iluminó.

.

-Vaya, que bueno que despertaste-

Abriendo sus ojos sorprendida Sakura se encontró con una serena mirada gris azulada.

-¿u-uh?-

-¡Buenos días!- dijo quien estaba arrodillado a su lado con voz alegre, esta persona era un chico un poco mayor que ella por lo que observaba, tenía pelo azul oscuro, ojos grises-azulados y, sobre ellos una gafas cuadradas que le daban un toque maduro, usaba también un traje elegante pero casual. El joven le sonreía y ella no pudo más que pestañear anonadada.

¿Qué?

El chico al notar su estado soltó una leve risa.

-Te veo algo sorprendida- dijo para luego alejarse un poco y dejar que ella viera mejor el espacio a su alrededor. Estaba sobre una manta en el suelo dentro de lo que parecía una gran carpa cerrada improvisada.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó por fin Sakura al sentarse todavía con la impresión. Observó que aquel suelo era más seco, no como el que conocía, no estaba en territorio conocido.

-Estas en un campamento, por cierto mi nombre es Eriol ¿y el tuyo?- dijo el misterioso joven acomodándose las gafas.

La castaña lo miró, y aunque no sabía cómo había llegado allí o lo que había pasado él no se veía mala persona.

-Sakura- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y el de pelo azulado asintió poco antes de que ella recordara algo importante y conteniendo el aliento empezara a buscar con la mirada en el lugar con suma concentración. Escuchó otra risa.

-El zorro está bien, no te preocupes que lo han atendido y está mejor-

La castaña suspiró aliviada, pero aun había otra cosa que la incomodaba, la pregunta ¿Qué era? Hizo una mueca de duda mientras seguía dando una mirada al ambiente con discreción a ver si se le venía una idea. Qué era, qué era, no podía recordar. El joven de pelo azul solo la miraba con una sonrisa divertida, como si disfrutara de su incertidumbre. Estaba a punto de preguntarle más cosas sobre cómo llego allí hasta que este sin dejar de sonreír alzara su mano derecha mostrándole una campanilla haciéndola sonar, sonido que hizo repercusión en todo el espacio.

-Si es lo que creo que está pensando esto tal vez te pueda dar una idea, lo usé para ayudarte a despertar-

-¡Mi cascabel!- exclamó la castaña para después tocarse el cuello, ni la cinta ni el objeto dorado estaban ahí, sin encontrar caso empezó a buscar con la vista en la habitación e incluso intentó pararse, pero fue detenida por Eriol.

-Tranquila- dijo él con voz tranquilizadora- Por ahora será mejor que descanses.

- Pero tengo que buscarlo, es muy especial Además ni siquiera sé dónde estoy.- Dijo Sakura inquieta.

El joven cambió a una sonrisa comprensiva- lo entiendo, pero por ahora será mejor para ti reposar, anoche tuviste una caída de una colina, nada grave pero quedaste inconsciente por muchas horas. Te trasladaron aquí hasta que despertaras y me ofrecí para cuidarte.- Dijo él viendo su campanilla- vi que eras del clan Kino y pensé que despertarías con esto, bueno, después de lo que pasó.

-¿sabes dónde está mi cascabel?- preguntó la castaña al asimilar, en su mayoría, todo mientras miraba el objeto.

-Pueeees- dijo Eriol cambiando a su sonrisa de forma que a Sakura le recordaba a un gato- no te lo puedo decir- terminó alegre.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué no?- protestó cómicamente la castaña que ya había tomado confianza.

El otro se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no le daría respuesta. Y Sakura no le quedó más que bajar la cabeza rendida antes de preguntar nuevamente

-¿al menos me puedes decir qué hora es?

-Son las 8 de la mañana- informó él antes de levantar del suelo una prenda doblada junto a su par de zapatos– aquí tiene ropa de recambio, una mujer dijo que podía presarle esto. Cuando me vaya podrá cambiarse.

Ella asintió con la cabeza suavemente-gracias, pero tengo una pregunta más, estamos en un campamento como dijiste…- el otro cabeceó- ¿pero en dónde exactamente?- era la oportunidad perfecta para informarse.

-Oh- respondió Eriol poniéndose en una pose pensativa, como si reconsiderara si era bueno o no contarle, hasta que finalmente respondió amigable- estamos en un campamento en una parte externa del bosque. Y los que vinimos aquí cerca del mediodía volveremos a Kigen.

La castaña pestañeó. ¿Dónde?

-Bueno, me despido- dijo el joven para finalmente dirigirse a la salida.

-¡E-espera!- exclamó Sakura cuando Eriol ya había cerrado la entrada dejándola sola.-

¿Kigen? ¿En dónde quedaba eso? Nunca lo había oído.

Después de pensar al final decidió levantarse y cambiarse las prendas diseñadas por Tomoyo, que le recordaban que no estaba con quienes amaba y eso la inquietaba. Con lentitud se cambió su ropa por la prenda prestada que era un vestido blanco simple que llegaba bajo las rodillas adornado con tela naranja alrededor de la cintura y en las mangas, que eran largas, y los zapatos al ser de color parecido combinaban.

Al terminar, lo que bajó lo que le quedaba de ánimo fue el pensar nuevamente qué le habría pasado a su cascabel, y la imagen de este junto a una la del castaño llamado "Syaoran" apareció en su cabeza inevitablemente, recordó lo que significaba perder aquel objeto individual. Agachó la mirada hasta ocultarla por mechones de pelo.

_Deshonra y mal augurio._

Debió de haber sido más cuidadosa, se recordó. Pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, de hecho dudó un poco en abrir la salida por cierta indecisión. Si salía podría encontrarse con _él _de nuevo…sin embargo, ¿y si aquel chico devolvía su preciado objeto? Aquel pensamiento la confortó un poco como para hacerla levantar la cabeza y tener el valor para salir de aquel espacio.

Con un ese pensamiento en mente, oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido: 50% Esa probabilidad no era un cero, y ella no era de las que perdía las esperanzas tan sencillo.

…

Era temprano y una brisa acompañaba al ambiente. Pero eso era lo de menos si se tenía en mente muchas cosas como lo hacía Syaoran, quien estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra un tronco con los ojos cerrados. Pensaba en toda la organización que tenía que hacer, que era mucha tomando en cuenta que era uno de los que dirigían el gran grupo.

Al escuchar pasos a lo lejos abrió uno de sus ojos para ver aproximarse a Eriol, amigo desde niños.

-Ella despertó- avisó el joven peli-azul cuando estuvo junto al castaño.

Él no respondiendo solo miró el paisaje a su alrededor, uno agradable para la vista a pesar de que la tierra no era la mejor para dar vida.

-¿No vas a ir a verla?- preguntó Eriol con serenidad habitual suya, dando un vistazo hacia las flores y capullos floreciendo.

-No creo- respondió Syaoran después de un rato con aparente desinterés ganándose una momentánea mirada de reproche.

-Creo que deberías- insistió Eriol- La hiciste caerse y por suerte no tuvo heridas graves, además le quitaste su cascabel, ¿no lo tienes en tu bolsillo? –

Ahogó una sonrisa victoriosa cuando el otro desvió la mirada obstinado tocándose el bolsillo de su pantalón, no era que a Syaoran no le importara la situación, aquel chico necesitaba lecciones sobre cómo actuar en ciertas situaciones.

- ¿La irás a ver?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Está bien- resopló el castaño dejando su postura para levantarse y mirar a su amigo con _aparente_ molestia, Syaoran era maduro y sabía que él tenía razón por eso Eriol, que lo conocía más que nadie no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa satisfecha con sus resultados.

-Iré a verla…

-Y a disculparte – agregó Eriol.

-También, en un rato.

¿En un rato? El peli-azul enarcó una ceja -mmm ¿Y por qué no ahora?

-¡Hey!- interrumpió una voz a lo lejos provocando que los dos estaran alerta y vieran que un niño venía corriendo hacia ellos.

Cuando este llegó hasta donde estaban se tomó un tiempo para tomar aire antes de hablar y recuperar la compostura. El niño de no más de 10 años habló.

-¡Mi hermano me ha pedido avisarles que los busca!- exclamó.

-Gracias, iremos con él- respondió Eriol dando un paso adelante- ¿Nos puedes decir dónde está y por qué nos llama?

- Está cerca de las tiendas especiales y sobre el por qué… -El niño dudó un poco- no lo sé muy bien, pero creo que era algo sobre una extraña chica.

Syaoran y Eriol pestañearon ante lo último y el segundo se dirigió al primero.

-Inevitable pero la verás ahora

El castaño volvió a pestañear antes de soltar un casi imperceptible suspiro. Contra Eriol no se ganaba.

Sin más, agradecieron al joven ayudante y fueron al lugar indicado con paso acelerado llegando en tan solo unos minutos.

….

-Que niña más extraña

-No soy extraña- reclamó en susurro Sakura.

Ese día no parecía ser el de su suerte, al rato de haber salido de aquella carpa se había encontrado con los que parecían guardias que custodiaban otras carpas, pero más pequeñas y al parecer bastantes importantes. Ahora, estaba a unos metros del origen de su problema esperando a unos encargados con las dos personas junto a ella vigilándola, pero a su juicio no podían culparla si ella no sabía que solo algunos podían entrar en esas tiendas.

-Tienes orejas muy extrañas jovencita- comentó el mayor de los dos guardias observando detenidamente las fuentes de su atención.- ¿son de gato?

-No parecen de gato- acotó el otro mirando con curiosidad.- más bien parecen de…

La castaña desconfiada y algo cansada tapó sus orejas con sus manos aminorando el ruido que aquellos dos hombres provocaban hablando entre ellos, claro estaba que no la dejarían ir ya que la explicación que ella dio "no era comprobable", cosa que la dejó sin mucho que hacer.

Esperaba que los encargados llegaran pronto para ver si ellos le creerían. Su deseo fue escuchado ya que de un momento a otro los dos guardias se pusieron en posturas más firmes y miraron al frente, ella también miró en aquella dirección y se sorprendió y alegró al ver a Eriol viniendo hacia ellos. Aquello se medio apagó al ver que a su lado venía el castaño de mirada fría. No esperaba encontrarse con él así.

-¡Eriol!- saludó Sakura recibiendo un saludo de vuelta.

-No creí que te meterías en problemas – dijo el peli-azul en cuanto estuvo junto al trío.

El par de guardias se miró entre sí extrañado y uno de ellos, se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Se conocen?

-Claro que sí- respondió el Eriol sonriendo.

-Me alegro de volver a verlo- habló Sakura tratando de ser más formal, pues los dos guardias se dirigían a Eriol como a un superior y quería comportarse de la mejor forma.

-También me alegro- dijo el otro.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran miraba la escena con expresión aburrida por un lado, y sorprendida por el otro. Lo estaban ignorando por completo.

-Estoy aquí- dijo en voz alta para ser mejor escuchado.

Distintas reacciones: los guardias lo recibieron con debido respeto.

Eriol ahogó una risa por su situación.

Y la castaña, lo miró fijamente. Mirada que él también compartió.

Así los dos se miraron sin pestañear en lo que parecía una competencia. Ella lo miraba con enojo, como si quisiera decirle muchas cosas que solo pudieran expresarse con sus ojos. Y él, bueno, respondía la mirada sin decir nada. Ya tenía una idea de la razón de la molestia de ella.

-¿Esos dos también se conocen?- preguntó susurrando lo mas bajito el más joven de los guardias a Eriol, este sonrió divertido.

-Digamos que, el tema por lo que nos llamaron quedó en segundo plano- respondió mirando al par de castaños.

Loa dos guardias volvieron a mirarse entre sí, buscando explicación en el otro. Estaban desactualizados.

…..

-Si quieres decir algo solo dilo- dijo al final de un rato Syaoran.

La castaña abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró de inmediato, después la abrió de nuevo- Tienen algo preciado para mí.

-¿Y si lo tengo que harás?- desafió él mirándola serio.

La castaña dudó -pues…- ¿qué podría responder? Trató de pensar una respuesta más rápido cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa triunfal en el otro.

-pido que me lo devuelvas- respondió al final.

-no- fue la respuesta rápida.

Aquello la desilusionó notablemente- ¿Por qué?- lo miró con determinación.

-No es mi culpa que seas obstinada, no te lo devolveré- sentenció él.

Sakura apretó ligeramente sus manos en puños para hacer notar su disconformidad- aquel cascabel es muy importante para mí, ¡por favor devuélvemelo!

Syaoran meditó la situación y después sacó de su bolsillo el tan preciado objeto dorado.

-tengo mis razones para no devolvértelo.

Sakura ensanchó sus ojos- ¿Qué razones?

El castaño guardó el cascabel para evitar que la castaña lo tomara- ¿Sabes cómo son considerados uno de estos? Lamento decírtelo, pero no pienso devolvértelo.-dijo- Te ayudarán a volver al terreno que tú conoces para que puedas regresar a tu casa pero el cascabel se queda conmigo. Todos los que vinimos nos devolveremos a Kigen así que nos volveremos a ver, al menos en eso puedes estar tranquila.

En el grupo se hizo un silencio. Y los dos guardias y Eriol miraban a Syaoran, después a Sakura…y así

La castaña apretó más los puños y bajó la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo. No quería perder su cascabel, no era solo porque de por sí uno era algo muy importante para el clan Kino, era un símbolo y su mismo padre se lo había dado. Era especial, por tanto no estaba resignada a perderlo. Y aquello lo demostró cuando levantó la mirada decidida.

Y con una idea muy descabellada.

-Iré con ustedes…

Los presentes ensancharon sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Syaoran de repente sorprendido encontrando algo más en la mirada de Sakura.

-Para que me des mi cascabel, te seguiré hasta que me lo devuelvas- dijo ella finalmente

El castaño se quedó sin palabras, ahora le tocaba a él abrir y cerrar la boca sin saber qué decir.

-¡Bien entonces!- exclamó Eriol interrumpiendo a los dos sonriente poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de Syaoran, los dos guardias ya se habían ido por lo que solo estaban los tres-

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- preguntó Sakura mirándolos.

-Pues claro, pero debe estar segura de su decisión- explicó Eriol mirándola- debe pensarlo bien ¿no tienes aquí a tu familia?

La miembro del clan Kino cabeceó y lo pensó, pero en ocasiones también era obstinada, y como dicho antes, no estaba resignada a dejar su cascabel ¿idea descabellada? Tal vez, pero ya lo había decidido. Hechó una mirada a la lejanía del bosque frondoso apenas visible antes de susurrar.

-Perdón, mamá, papá, hermano, Tomoyo…

Dicho eso volvió a mirar a los dos jóvenes- ¡estoy segura de mi decisión!

-Vaya, entonces es momento de que nos preparemos para el viaje, aunque primero hay que desayunar, antes ¿quiere que la guíe con el zorro?

La castaña cabeceó con emoción.- ¡Sí por favor!

-Entonces sígame, el desayuno estará listo en lo pronto, los guardias mandaron mi recado a los encargados de ello -le habló el peli-azul para mostrarle el camino. Eso sí, antes susurrándole algo a su amigo.

-Creo que no salió como planeaste.

Su idea era que la castaña se resignara pero…

No, no había salido como había planeado

-o-o-o-

Notas: ¿Alguien alguna vez ha tenido un sueño lúcido/consciente? que recuerde solo yo solo he tenido dos, fue muy extraño xD sobretodo porque aparte de saber que estaba en un sueño no podía dirigir mis propias acciones (por lo que sé, hay que saber controlarlos para controlar uno lo que hace dentro)

Supongo que a partir de ahora empieza lo que creo que esperaban, que Sakura busque su cascabel n-n

Jeje, recuerdan lo que les conté arriba de mi tardanza gracias a ella al menos ya tengo buena parte del capítulo 4 :) así que este vendrá pronto. Una cosa que me llama la atención es esta: 2968 palabras… otro efecto de ir haciendo el 4 junto al 3 fue este, antes este cap era más corto O-O en todo caso, creo que es el único que tendrá aquella cifre tan grande (me sorprendí mucho)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejar un review si quieren, me gustaría saber qué piensan, también pueden poner sugerencias o concejos (me sirven xD)

Bye bye, espero tengan buen(a) Día/ Noche n-n


	4. Chapter 4

¡Ohayooooo! :D cap. 4 subido. Esta semana se me hizo laaarga, tuve muchas pruebas, el mismo viernes tuve 3 y fue como "rayos" pero al menos todo salió bien, al fin pude subir este cap. que necesitaba que lo editara (soy lenta en eso, lo confieso Dx)

Otra cosa: se me olvidó poner en el capítulo pasado qué significaba Kigen xd ups, pero bueno, lo digo ahora kigen significa en japonés "origen"

Respuestas a reviews:

Ale0104: Pues, aunque me gusten los triángulo amorosos no podría hacer uno de Syaoran x Sakura x Eriol (porque no sabría hacerlo y se me haría complicado osea simplemente no me da la imaginación xD) así que digamos que aquí Eriol será como un protector de Sakura por las dudas ;D en cuanto a los sueños lúcidos ¡no te rindas! D: yo sigo tratando de tener otro u.ú (creo que nunca lo lograré) pero bueno, uno ya después se le olvida x3 Jeje, espero te guste este cap. Y tranquila con lo del review largo x3 me gusta saber qué piensa la gente que lee mis fics.

Brujita Lunera: Hi! Lunabsc, me siento feliz de que creas que el capítulo tomó forma :D creo que dejaré que tomen forma solos mientras sea texto que siga bien con la historia xD, además, veo que notaste la pisca de interés de Syaoran en Sakura n-n (pequeña pero todo empieza de cero xd) si se acerca algo grande tendrás que verlo ;D ( todo depende de señorita inspiración que da vueltas en mi cabeza)

Sasha Li Kinomoto: hola! ¿Entonces te sorprendí con lo que hizo Sakura? OwO, bueno sobre el otro tema, no sé si ponerles identidad o no a esos dos incógnitos Dx waaaa, y es que a Fye, Kurogane y Yamasaki les tenía pensado otros roles, así que podrás verlos más adelante n-n. Qué mal que no hayan sido buenas experiencias tus sueños lúcidos pero en fin, los sueños son complicados D:

Gracias a los que leen y siguen el fic ¡que tengan buena lectura! n.n

¡Devuélveme mi cascabel!

Capítulo 4: Kigen, el reino naciente

Después de desayunar, desarmar todas las carpas y tiendas y ordenar, como dicho antes por Eriol todos partieron cerca del mediodía hacia el lugar llamado "Kigen". Todas las cosas se guardaron en carros tirados por dos caballos cada uno y la gente dividida en grupos iba en otros mejores, Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol eran uno de los primeros en partir y que tomarían la delantera. El viaje tan esperado comenzó bien a pesar de la pequeña inseguridad de Sakura hacia el carro, pero una vez más calmada logró subirse con el zorrito que aun necesitaba algunos cuidados, eso sí dando un último vistazo al bosque que por un tiempo no vería.

Sin embargo le tocó la sorpresa de ver que se sentaría junto a cierto castaño a quien no le había tomado mucha confianza, y por tanto, tampoco estaba muy cómoda a su lado.

Quien conduciría el viaje dio una orden a los corceles a su cargo y el carro partió con un pequeño estremecimiento de este.

Sakura abrazó al animalillo que tenía en manos con nuevo nerviosismo, pero este se fue cuando entabló conversación con Eriol haciendo que el silencio, pues nadie había hablado desde que se habían subido, en el carruaje se esfumara. Terminando en que Syaoran mirara con expresión aburrida semi amargada cómo Sakura y Eriol hablaban alegremente mientras él era observado fijo por la cría de zorro que estaba sentada en las piernas de la castaña, parecía que ese pequeño de cuatro patas quisiera saltar sobre él. Y aunque el castaño tratara de disfrutar el viaje la conversación animada de los otros dos y la insistente vigilancia del animal no lo dejaban tranquilo, por lo que trataba de distraerse mirando por la ventana a su lado; Eriol estaba junto a la otra y Sakura iba al medio.

Esperaba llegar pronto a Kigen aunque tuviera que organizar todas las cosas, pues la presencia de la castaña lo inquietaba. Cerró sus ojos.

Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan decidida como ella en una situación así y por momentos se arrepentía de no haberle negado el permiso de ir con ellos. Pero sentía que sería interesante y que solo debía mantenerse al margen para ver cómo le resultaba todo.

El castaño abrió disimuladamente un ojo para ver a la castaña antes de cerrarlo nuevamente y encogerse de hombros. Siendo sincero, ella parecía impredecible.

.

Ya hacía media hora que habían empezado el viaje y el ambiente se mantenía animado.

-¿Y cómo es Kigen?- preguntó animada la castaña muy curiosa notándose su emoción mientras que con su mano acariciaba a su ya dormido protegido.

Eriol apuntó a su ventana dándole a ver, a pesar de la movilidad del carruaje, tierras casi sin plantas o alguna otra forma de vida.

-Digamos que es algo que está en proceso de crecimiento- explicó- aunque nos falta mucho para llegar, la tierra es así, sin mucha fertilidad.

-¿En serio?- preguntó nuevamente Sakura interesada mirando el paisaje tratando de imaginarse el lugar- pero…-dudó-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Eriol incitándola a preguntar

-¿Entonces es un pueblo reciente?- cuestionó la castaña confusa.

-…bueno- respondió el peli-azul mirando de reojo a Syaoran-no es un pueblo específicamente, es…-

-Es un aspirante a reino- completó el castaño entrando de improvisto a la conversación- fue creado hace poco por lo que pocos lo conocen-

-Así que fue creado hace poco…- razonó Sakura mirándolo con disimulo tratando de averiguar qué era lo que pensaba. Él le era bastante misterioso.

-exacto…es reciente- dijo Eriol mirando por la ventana- ya lo verá, llegaremos en unas horas- informó antes de sonreír divertido y apoyarse mejor en el asiento y cerrar sus ojos-Discúlpeme, pero estoy un poco cansado por lo que-.

-No te preocupes- le interrumpió sonriendo Sakura, por cómo vio en la mañana, él tuvo que hacer muchas cosas que seguramente le provocaron agotamiento y sería mejor para él descansar. Y después de recibir un cabeceó por su parte dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño sorprendiéndose de ver que él los estaba observado, específicamente a Eriol con una ceja enarcada en lo que parecía ser incredulidad.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó con cuidado Sakura.

-No- respondió él negando con la cabeza- no pasa nada- dijo para después desviar la mirada a su ventana.

Un silencio se formó inevitablemente, con dos de cuatro durmiendo y el par restante sin decirse palabra el único ruido que era presente era el de los caballos y las ruedas del carruaje pasando por sobre la tierra, cosa que a la castaña del clan Kino no le confortaba y reiteradas veces daba un vistazo a Syaoran que se mantenía tranquilo ante todo. Eso la confundía un poco

¿Cómo alguien podía ser así? Conocía gente que era tranquila, sí, su hermano por ejemplo, pero aquel chico que tenía al lado…se veía tan…tan…

…_solitario_

No entendía muy bien, y no se extrañaba de aquello sabiendo que poco había sido el tiempo que había convivido con él, además de su primera mala impresión. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, su amable mente y consciencia no podían juzgarlo como una mala persona, y era simple, no podía sentir que en él hubiera maldad, lo que la llevó a cuestionarse sobre lo que él le había quitado. Su cascabel era sagrado pero si su consciencia no estaba equivocada y si él no se lo había arrebatado por maldad ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Una pregunta que requería una respuesta, que ahora mismo seguro no conseguiría.

Al final, después de pensarlo mucho trató de conversar con él amistosamente, tal vez conocerlo mejor era la opción que requería.

-Y… ¿Cómo estás?-

Esa fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente entre otras que no tenían sentido en una situación como esa. Y tal parecía que al castaño le sorprendió la pregunta porque se sobresaltó ligeramente antes de que volteara a mirarla con expresión extrañada.

-Erm…bien- respondió él y nuevamente se formó un silencio antes de que decidiera hablar- ¿y tú?

-estoy bien- fue la respuesta inmediata de la joven alegrándose de que su plan funcionaba, pero le surgió otro problema ¿Qué preguntaba ahora para que la conversación siguiera su ritmo?

-Qué bueno- susurró el otro mirando distraídamente el paisaje, al parecer él tampoco sabía qué decir.

Otro pequeño silencio se formó entre ellos antes de que la voz del conductor los tomara por sorpresa.

-¿Todo bien por allá atrás?- fue la pregunta del hombre.

-¡S-Sí!- exclamaron los dos castaños al unísono para después por la sorpresa de responder al mismo tiempo mirarse entre ellos.

-Llegaremos en unas horas más si los caballos mantienen su trote constante- informó el hombre.- aunque a sus órdenes puedo hacer que se apresuren si tiene prisa- sugirió dirigiéndose a Syaoran con el debido respeto.

-No- fue la respuesta de este- podría ser perjudicial o cansador para ellos.

-Como usted diga- accedió de buena forma el conductor notándose conforme con su decisión.

El resto del viaje fue muy tranquilo y ninguno de los dos castaños hizo esfuerzo en volver a entablar una conversación. Por lo que las dos horas de viaje pasaron con calma hasta llegar al lugar de destino: Kigen

..

Nunca en su vida Sakura había visto un lugar como ese, cuando el conductor había avisado que había llegado fue la última en bajarse, –primero había sido Syaoran y segundo Eriol que había despertado recientemente- pero cuando se bajó se sorprendió de lo que vio:

Muchas casas de madera –y algunas de ladrillo- en filas de lo que parecía una calle, y de esa calle habían otros posibles caminos a seguir, algunas construcciones eran grandes, otras más pequeñas pero todas coincidían en el diseño simple. Se fijó también que todo era tierra sin mucha vida tal como le habían dicho.

-¡Hemos llegado a Kigen!- exclamó el conductor bajando de su puesto de un salto para después estirarse por el largo camino.

-Buen trabajo- lo felicitó Eriol antes de darse la vuelta y tratar de ver a la lejanía- Los demás tardarán un poco en llegar.

-Deberíamos ya empezar a instalarnos- comentó Syaoran cuando estuvo junto al peli-azul- todavía hay mucho que hacer.- dijo para después voltearse al guía- Por favor lleve a descansar a los caballos y avise que llegamos.

-Por supuesto- accedió de inmediato el otro para después desatar lo que unía a los corceles al carruaje y llevárselos.

Sakura solo observaba la escena sin tener mucho que hacer más que tratar de tranquilizar al zorro por el ambiente desconocido y ver el conjunto de estructuras, estaban a las afueras del terreno y seguramente pronto se darían cuenta los otros habitantes que habían llegado.

-Bueno, hemos llegado- la sorprendió Eriol al no verlo venir- Debe conocer un poco la zona antes de-

-¡Syaoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Una voz femenina muy alegre los sobresaltó a los tres, en especial al castaño, y al mismo tiempo todos buscaron el origen. Corriendo hacia ellos desde el pueblo una joven de pelo negro amarrado en dos coletas se aproximaba con rapidez y con dirección hacia Syaoran.

-¡M-Meilin e-espera!- gritó el joven agitando sus brazos frente a él, siendo en vano ya que de igual forma la peli-negra le saltó encima haciéndolos caer.

Sakura quedó estática y Eriol atinó a soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Es la prima de Syaoran- le informó en susurro.

-Oh…¿La prima?- susurró Sakura viendo la escena en que el castaño trataba de sacarse de encima a la joven con lo que parecía desesperación mientras ella se negaba y no lo soltaba. Escuchó un quejido y bajó la mirada para ver al zorro ¿riéndose? ¿Él estaba disfrutándolo?

-Bueno chicos- dijo finalmente Eriol dando un aplauso para tener la atención de todos- Debemos calmarnos ¿no creen?

-Sí- fue la respuesta inmediata de Syaoran viendo a la peli-negra- Meilin…

-Sí, lo sé- accedió ella resignada suponiendo lo que el otro quería quitándose de encima para después sacudirse el polvo de sus ropas orientales. Y mirando alrededor se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura y la miró extrañada.- ¿Quién eres?- interrogó acercándose a ella para verla mejor y notar sus características orejas.- Tus orejas…

-Umm, Hola- saludó Sakura algo intimidada por la mirada fija de la otra- me llamo Sakura- se presentó- y soy del clan Kino, por eso mis orejas…

-¿Clan Kino?- se sorprendió Meilin dirigiendo su mirada a Eriol y Syaoran para comprobarlo, recibiendo un cabeceo afirmativo de estos.- Pero…- Dudó observando de nuevo a la castaña, específicamente su cuello viéndolo sin nada.- ¿No deberías traer cascabel?- interrogó firme.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Sakura.

-Oh…eso…- dirigió su mirada disimuladamente hacia cierto castaño que se mantenía al margen. La peli-negra enarcó una ceja y la incitó a completar la frase. -Estoy aquí para recuperarlo -respondió por fin la castaña ya no ocultando que observaba a Syaoran.

Notando eso ahora Meilin estaba un poco confusa y pasó su mirada de su primo a Sakura reiteradas veces-…¿Cómo?- preguntó con extrañeza.

-Lo que ella dijo- comentó Syaoran con un suspiro.

-Así es- continuó Eriol sereno- ella vino aquí para recuperarlo, así que estará un tiempo viviendo con nosotros. Ahora ¿qué tal si nos acomodamos? Todavía hay mucho que explicar y hay que mostrarle a Sakura dónde se hospedará.

La joven peli-negra entendió toda la situación y miró a la castaña seria con un momentáneo ceño fruncido como estudiándola, cosa que a Sakura incomodó un poco

- Yo le muestro el lugar– se ofreció para pasar a tomarle la mano, teniendo ésta en la otra al zorro, - ¡Te mostraré todo!- exclamó antes de empezar a correr con fuerza llevando casi a rastras a la castaña.

-¡P-por favor un poco más lentooo!- escucharon la voz de Sakura Eriol y Syaoran a la lejanía.

-Vaya…me sorprende un poco la reacción de Meilin-susurró el castaño- ¿Estarán bien?

-No lo sé- respondió el peli-azul mirando divertido

Syaoran recordó algo y pasó a mirarlo con enojo- por cierto…

-Dime- dijo el otro haciéndose el leso

-¿Por qué fingiste dormir casi todo el viaje?-

-Oh- fue la respuesta de Eriol- ¿Lo notaste?

-Te conozco hace mucho- contestó el castaño mirándolo a los ojos con una ceja enarcada.

-Je, la verdad es que quería que ustedes conversaran. Se dirigen muy poco la palabra- dijo alegre el otro riéndose un poco.

-Pero porqu-

-Debemos apresurarnos si queremos dejar algo de trabajo adelantado para esta tarde- interrumpió el peli-azul encaminándose hacia el pueblo.

-O-oye…- dijo Syaoran antes de resignarse y suspirar, e ir donde su amigo estaba, sabía que no conseguiría respuesta pero ¿A qué jugaba Eriol?

…

Meilin la tironeó por toda la calle principal, sorprendiendo a mucha gente por la velocidad en que ellas corrían, aunque más se sorprendían de verla tal vez porque notaron que no era de allí.

Al final se detuvieron en la primera parada que decidió la peli-negra, una casa de madera pequeña al final de una de las tantas calles.

-¿Una casa?- preguntó suave Sakura viendo cuidadosamente.

-Exacto- respondió la peli-negra soltando su agarre para después abrir la puerta y entrar, la castaña siguiéndola en todo momento aunque no estuviera muy segura.

-Pero…¿No íbamos a conocer Kigen?- preguntó inocentemente Sakura en su curiosidad una vez dentro de la estructura que tenía todo lo básico en una casa. El zorro pidió bajarse y lo dejó en el piso para que explorara.

-En realidad no- dijo la otra con un suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y mirarla fijo viendo Sakura algo de enojo en los ojos negros de ella.- Te tengo una pregunta- dijo y la castaña la miró curiosa.

-¿Te interesa Syaoran?

Sakura se sonrojó y casi gritó de la sorpresa antes de negar con las manos enérgicamente- ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Eres sospechosa, no puedo confiar en ti- sentenció la peli-negra cruzándose de brazos

-Yo solo quiero recuperar mi cascabel- se defendió la del clan Kino con honestidad pero Meilin la miró sin creerle.

La peli-negra desvió la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta a paso rápido, cuando salió y estuvo a punto de cerrarla le dijo unas últimas palabras que la sorprendieron.

-No me convences, ya veremos qué pasa en los últimos días. Pero te advierto- dijo y en sus ojos se vio decisión y algo de incomprensión.- No dejaré que interrumpas con lo que haga Syaoran, él está muy ocupado como para hacerse responsable de ti.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta con fuerza y Sakura se quedó sola en estática por las palabras de la prima del chico de mirada fría. Y es que había sido muy repentino, parecía que la peli-negra la había malentendido. Suspiró triste por todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora y notó que la cría de zorro la miraba a su lado. Lo tomó en brazos y lo acercó a ella.- Al menos tú estás conmigo ¿no?

Y recibiendo un gruñido afirmativo sonrió y pensó las cosas que tendría que hacer. Debía recuperar su cascabel cuanto antes para irse y no molestar más, como había dicho que hacía Meilin. Solo tenía que recuperar lo que era suyo y volver con su gente, pero primero y para tener una mejor idea del lugar…

-Creo que deberé conocer Kigen yo misma- susurró antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Nada se le haría fácil al parecer, pero lo menos que debía hacer era sonreír ante la adversidad como le había enseñado su madre.

-Mi plan para recuperar mi cascabel empezará mañana- le comentó al zorro cuando salieron de la casa- pero primero exploremos un poco antes de buscar a Eriol para preguntarle un par de cosas. Ya verá Syaoran, recuperaré lo que es mío.

Dicho eso empezó su andar por las calles de Kigen, que, como había oído, era un lugar aspirante a reino.

-o-o-o-

Notas: ahora la historia va en que Sakura ya llegó a Kigen y a la pobre la dejaron en una cabaña solita jaja, pero es que Syaoran no se la dejará fácil, y Meilin tampoco. Sí, voy un poco rápido pero me cuesta ordenar las ideas xd

Por cierto, el capítulo siguiente se centrará en parte en lo que pasa en la casa de Sakura cuando desaparece, seguro se deben imaginar a los padres de Saku preocupados D: , escribiré sobre eso porque creo que no debo dejar de lado su hogar. Merecen algo de pantalla (?) xD Espero sacar el capítulo 5 pronto aunque lo dudo, desde el viernes ando con tos y en la mañana de ayer me dolía la cabeza por momentos D: espero no aparecer mal mañana lunes porque la tos todavía me acosa TToTT bueno, al menos si tardo ya sabrán mis razones (¡la tos no me deja tranquila! Oh, invierno ¿qué te he hecho? Xd)

Ok, ignoren mi dramatismo xD jaja, aunque el invierno me odie todavía será mi estación favorita.

Si desean pueden dejar review para saber lo que piensan sobre el capítulo, opiniones e incluso críticas constructivas, porque me sirven x3 (bueno, creo que a todos los que escribimos por aquí nos sirve para mejorar ¿No? C:)

¡Bye bye!


End file.
